Back in Time
by Mykerinos
Summary: Trunks goes back in time, but what if he can't go back because the machine is broken? WARNING: Really short chapters.
1. One

**This fic is pretty old... One of my very first fics, actually. It originally was a Dutch fic, but I translated it. Not very succesfully though... So I tried again. Don't know if I'll finish it. It's a bit boring to go over a fic you've already written, but I'll try! And if you think the plot is sloppy and the chapters are too short.... Too bad.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Don't sue me, I'm poor!**   
  
  
  
  


It was a beautiful day on planet Earth. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everybody was happy.... Right? 

"Trunks, clean you're stuff up, right now!" Vegeta bellowed. "And don't forget to do the washing up. By the way, that Bulma-woman just called," 

Trunks looked up, surprised by this somewhat brighter news. "What did she say?" 

"That you have to clean up your room as well," Vegeta grinned maliciously. "If you need anyone, don't cry for me, I'm fishing," 

The door slammed shut. Trunks gave a sigh. Now he had to clean up the entire house all alone before Bulma would come home. He glanced down at his watch. 5 pm. Bulma would come home somewhere in the evening, which meant he still had some time, and could do something else now. 

Letting himself fall down in the chair, he put on the tv. Watching a boring program like the one he was watching, made him suddenly realise how heavy his eyelids were... Before he could stop it, or even knew what was happening, he had dozed off. 

... 

As Trunks woke up, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Something didn't feel right. Of course he had slept well, and... He stretched his back, and as he did so his eyes glided over the clock. 

9 pm! He had slept for 4 hours, and Bulma could come home any minute now, while the house was still a pigsty! 

Suddenly being very nervous, Trunks jumped as he heard the noise of the door opening. Only thinking about what would happen if Bulma found out she had to clean everything herself, Trunks ran to the kitchen. _Damn, locked. But the key had to be here somewhere...___

Pulling out the drawer, everything falls on the ground, making a loud noise. Hastily Trunks searches the key, but obviously it isn't there. _Isn't that the sound of footsteps...?_

Trunks looked around desperately. _Now what?!_


	2. Two

Getting quite frustrated, Trunks scratched his head. _Oh man, I'm caught...___

But suddenly he remembered something, and he ran over to the sink. Lifting a plant, he saw the shining key laying there. A new feeling of triumph washed over him, and with fresh hope he put the key into the hole. It took a few seconds for him to open the door, but it worked eventually. 

_Okay, so that's one. Where do I go now?___

Looking around the huge garden, an idea flashed through his head. The time machine! He could go just a few days back in time, nothing interesting, and then come back once Bulma had calmed down. But running to the machine, he didn't see the small red "BROKEN" sign... 

Climbing into the machine, he quickly settled for the flight. 2 days back... His hands shaking, he pushed the red START button. 

"Hurry, stupid machine!" Trunks exclaimed. 

Then suddenly Bulma appeared in the garden, and Trunks doubted he had ever seen her so mad before. Her face was all red, and she was holding up pieces of clothes which had obviously not been washed yet. 

But before she could do something, the machine had started moving. Adrenaline rushing through his entire body, Trunks tried to keep his eyes open. Colors were flying everywhere, but that wasn't the only thing moving. The machine was shaking heavily as well, like it had never done before. 

Trunks let out a small scream as he fell backwards, his head hitting the floor. It went on for a while like that, being showed all corners of the machine, and then it suddenly stood still. 

Blooded, wounded and hurt, Trunks managed to stand up, and tumbled out of the machine. 

"Wow, that was heavy!" he could hear somebody say. 

As he turned on his back to see who was speaking, his eyes grew big. 

"Goku?!" 


End file.
